Untitled: A Harry & Ginny Story
by Karalyn Bell
Summary: A love story about a young boy and girl who find their relationship will take them much further than just a childhood crush.
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter 1**

One fine summers morning, a teenage girl with flaming ginger hair woke with sunlight streaming in through her window onto her rather pale, but slightly freckled face. She yawned and stretched out like a cat waking up from its peaceful slumber. She rolled over and slowly sat up, lowering her feet gently to the floor. She stood up and walked over to her vanity, where she picked up a brush and started to make smooth strokes through her hair. She then made her way to her dresser and took out a pastel blue, thin, long sleeved shirt and laid it on her bed. She grabbed a pair of comfortable jean capris from another drawer, laying them on the bed as well. She removed her nightgown and put it into the third drawer. After she had put on the shirt and jeans, she admired herself in her mirror above the vanity before heading out of her bedroom to go downstairs for breakfast.

As she got to the spiral staircase leading to the kitchen and living area, she could smell the freshly made eggs and bacon awaiting her. Her mum, an average height woman with the same flaming red hair and deep cocoa eyes as her daughter, was at the sink, putting a charm on a medium sized pan with six strips of uncooked bacon so that they would cook themselves without her help.

"Morning, Mum," the girl said to her mother.

"Oh, Ginny dear, didn't see you there. Did you sleep well?" her mother asked.

"Very well. When will breakfast be ready?" Ginevra, who went by "Ginny," asked.

"Soon, let me just set the table and you can sit down," her mum, Molly Weasley, replied. With one flick of her thick, brown wand, the table was suddenly placed with five settings.

Ginny took a seat and sat down. Molly waved her wand again, and a glass pitcher of orange juice poured itself into each of the five cups. A giant mud-brown dog came over to Ginny and put his head in her lap.

"No, Fang, I'm not going to give you anything this time," she said, giggling.

"So I see you two aren't working today," Molly said. Ginny turned and noticed her tall, twin, red headed, older brothers coming down the stairs to join them.

"We've been working on some of our stuff at home," one of the twins, Fred, said.

"Besides, we're going in later this afternoon," the other, George, added. They both sat down. Fred and George had opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley, the place where all wizards found whatever they needed for school, home, and everywhere. Their business had made a great success so far, even though the twins had dropped out of school in their seventh year.

"You know I don't like you two working at that awful prank store," Molly scolded.

"Mum, it's a joke shop. It's not like we're smuggling prisoners from Azkaban in there," Fred snapped back.

"You'd better not be!" Molly exclaimed, shaking her wand at them. The twins sighed and scooped some food onto each of their plates. They quickly shoved spoonfuls of scrambled eggs into their mouths.

"Merlin, you two! Slow down and breathe!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing at her brothers odd eating habits.

"We've got to hurry so we can get back to working," George said with a mouth full of bacon.

"We've got a new product that we're sure will make a hit," Fred said. He swallowed. "It's just not quite ready yet."

"What's it gonna' do? Blow up the entire house this time?" Ron, the youngest brother who was still one year older than Ginny, said, rolling his eyes as he too trailed down the stairs.

"Oh, Ron, you're just jealous that you haven't found your true calling yet," George teased.

"Well, when I do, it won't be in making things that spray in people face or make someone's lips enlarge," Ron hissed sitting down next to Ginny.

Suddenly, an idea hit Fred and George. They shot up out of their chairs and dashed upstairs.

"What will I ever do with those two?" Molly questioned herself as she sat down to join Ron and Ginny. They just shrugged and continued to eat.

"I've got to get out of this bloody house."

Harry Potter had been resting on his bed all day, letting his feet dangle freely off the end since the bed was too small for him. He spent the majority of his time thinking about Ginny Weasley. How could he have been so stupid, giving her up like that? They had been going out in his sixth year, her fifth, but he had broken up with her at the end of the year. He wanted to make sure she stayed safe, after all, he would be fighting Voldemort. Everyone who he had truly cared about had been dying lately, and he didn't want anything like that happening to Ginny. Now the deed was done, the Dark Lord Voldemort was dead, and Ginny was now safe... or so he thought.

"I have to see her," he whispered. He rolled off his bed, purposely letting himself tumble onto the ground. He sat up on the cold floor and pulled out a trunk from under his bed. He quickly piled a few shirts, trousers, and undergarments into it before snapping the locks and standing up. Grabbing the handle of a his trunk in one hand, and a large brass cage containing his owl, Hedwig, in the other, took one last look and left his room.

He stomped down the hallway and down the stairs, the "thud thud thud" of his trunk becoming louder with each step.

As he reached out his hand to turn the knob on the front door, a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Where the devil do you think you're going, boy?" his plump uncle stood before him. His face was beginning to redden, signaling that he was upset.

"Anywhere! Anywhere but here! I can't stand this horrid tomb you call a "house." I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back," Harry hissed.

"Well- good! Get!" his uncle roared.

"Sweedums, what's going- oh, you," his aunt came into view from the kitchen. Harry groaned and turned for the doorknob again.

"Nice knowing you, Harry. I hope you die out there. Serves you right, you coward. Running away are we?" his pig-like cousin, Dudley, mocked coming through the doorway from the den.

_I've had it!_ Harry thought. He dropped his trunk and yanked out his wand from his black jacket, aiming it for Dudley, emerald eyes glaring. Dudley backed up in fear.

"You... you put... put that, that thing... away this... this instant!" Uncle Vernon said, shaking by the staircase. His Aunt Petunia had already slammed the door to the kitchen and gone back in.

"Look who's the coward now," Harry sneered, and with that, he opened the door, placed his wand back in his pocket, and wandered down Privet Drive, having no clue where to go from here.

"You'll never get me now!" Ginny called. She and Ron had gone outside to play tag on their broomsticks. She had just outsmarted Ron with a brilliant front dive with a flip.

"Blimey! How do you do that, Gin!" Ron's voice echoed over the field in the Weasley's front yard.

"It's just talent, Ron, pure talent," Ginny replied, tossing a loose lock of red hair out of her face. Ron laughed and continued to try to catch her.

An hour went by... and another. Soon, it was growing dark.

The two landed their broomsticks and dismounted, still laughing from the sight of Ron nearly falling off his broom trying to catch his sister.

"That was fun, Ron. We haven't spent a day together for a while," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you girls get too many mood swings when you grow up. You're usually no fun!" Ron replied, laughing. Ginny slugged him playfully.

As they walked inside, Molly was talking to Ginny's dad, Arthur. He smiled when he saw his two youngest children.

"Evenin' dad," Ron greeted.

"How was work?" Ginny asked, hugging her father.

"Productive, surprisingly. I think I'll be getting a raise soon," Arthur said excitedly.

"Oh, dad! That's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. "I knew those extra raids would help."

Arthur chuckled.

"Well, gotta' go get cleaned up. That really is good news, dad. I hope you're right about it!" Ron said, then dashed up the stairs. Ginny followed.

Molly waited before Ginny and Ron were both out of hearing range before she spoke.

"Are you sure, Arthur? The Ministry of Magic has been wrong before."

"Positive. They say his whereabouts are somewhere north of Bristol," Arthur replied.

"I just am still getting over the fact that he's back. I thought Harry got rid of him last year."

Arthur stood from his seat and placed his hands on Molly's shoulders.

"Oh, Mollywobbles, we just need to face the fact that it's true and he has returned. And believe me, I thought he was dead as well. But apparently we were both wrong."

"I'm just- scared, Arthur. I don't want harm to come to this family, and most importantly, you," Molly said, tears starting to swell up in her cocoa eyes. Her loving husband wrapped his arms around her, giving her the hug that she needed for a while now.

"It will be all right, dear, just wait and see."

DING DONG

Ginny went to get the door later that evening with her hair wrapped up in a towel, wet from the shower she had just finished taking. She opened the door.

"Harry!"


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2 **

Ginny couldn't believe he was here! He had come so unexpectedly. She quickly tried to cover herself by hiding behind to door as to not reveal her baggy grey sweat pants and loose white t-shirt.

"Yeah, surprised to see me?" Harry asked in response. Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, just a bit."

There they stood, one standing outside with a trunk and a cage, the other's head poking through the doorway.

"...did I come at a bad time?" Harry asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, no, no, no. Please, come in!" Ginny offered, stepping out from behind the door. Harry set his things on the ground near the table and sighed.

"So, where's the family? Usually they swarm over me when they know I'm here," Harry recalled. Ginny closed the door.

"Well, let's see... Ron's out with Hermione. It's their one year anniversary of being together today, so they're 'celebrating.' Fred and George went to their shop to take their new product in. Dad went back to the Ministry; Mum went with him," Ginny replied. Harry nodded.

"All right then. So it's just you and me."

"Yep, just you and me." Another awkward silence came.

"Well, I'd better head upstairs. I have some homework that the teachers are having us do as a review over the holidays that needs to be done," Ginny said. "But, why don't you come up. You can put your things in Ron's room for now. Are you planning on staying the night?" she asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I somewhat... ran off. I couldn't stand being in that house any longer with those awful people, so I just packed my stuff and ran. I didn't know where to go. I really wanted to see you, though, so I thought I might ask if I could stay here a while. Just until I can get my own place," Harry explained. Ginny blushed.

_He wanted to see me?_ She thought. _How sweet._

"I'm sure that will be just fine. Here, follow me." She grabbed Hedwig's cage and began ascending the stairs.

_She's grown so tall,_ Harry thought as he followed her, _and beautiful._ _Even in a pair of grungy old pants and a t-shirt, she's still lovely._ If only Ginny could hear Harry's thoughts...

Once they reached Ron's room, Ginny sat the cage on the top of Ron's dresser. Harry laid the trunk at the end of the bed and sat down on the comfortable mattress. He observed the orange Chudley Cannon Quidditch team posters covering the walls.

"I see Ron's still obsessed with them," Harry remarked.

Ginny laughed, "Oh yeah. I don't think he'll ever give them up." For once in the past few months, Ginny felt... happy. Even just being around Harry made her feel warm inside again. He had left Hogwarts for the majority of his seventh year to fight Voldemort with Ron and Hermione, while Ginny stayed. She had been scared out of her mind while he was gone. Each day he wasn't there, her heart would tell her she loved him more and more.

_If only he could feel the same way again..._ She thought, sighing.

"Gin, you all right?" Harry asked, noticing Ginny's change in mood.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I need to go get that homework done now. But I'll talk to you la-"

"Need any help?" Harry asked. Ginny looked curiously at him. "It's just, I've been through that year. I'm sure I could at least be a bit of use."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks, Harry. I'd like that a lot." She led him out of Ron's room to a room down the narrow hallway. It had pastel lilac walls with cream colors for the pillows and sheets on her rather large bed. A small, light color wood desk covered with papers sat in a corner. Her dresser was next to it. A vanity was to the left of the door.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Harry responded simply. Ginny laughed. She went to the desk and pulled a maroon notebook out of a drawer. She waltzed to her bed and sat cross-legged in the middle. Harry took his seat next to her.

They spent most of the evening working on her homework, stopping every fifteen minutes or so to talk about school, Quidditch, food, everything.

Soon, Harry heard the front screen door of the kitchen open.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed, shutting the notebook. She slid out of bed, taking Harry's hand and led him downstairs to greet everyone.

Fred and George had been the first ones to come in. They were barely able to cling onto the cardboard boxes they were carrying because they were laughing so much. Ginny and Harry both guessed they had come from the joke shop.

"...he looked like he was eating her face," George laughed.

"Blimey, we need to teach him some things..." Fred replied.

"Harry!" the twins exclaimed in unison. They sat their boxes on the kitchen table and came over to give him a friendly hug and pat on the back.

"Weren't expecting you, mate!" George stated.

"Yeah, we would've come home earlier if we would've known!" Fred added.

"What were you two laughing so hard about?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Well, why don't you have a look?" Fred replied, pointing to the window. Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen window by the door and peered out. Sure enough, there were Ron and Hermione in a fiery snog fest.

"That's just not right," Ginny said with disgust. Harry just laughed.

"Well, sorry again that we didn't get here sooner, Harry," George apologized.

"Yeah, we took some new stuff in tonight, and it was a hit!" Fred explained.

"People wouldn't leave!" George added.

"Really, guys, it's okay. I helped Ginny with some of her homework," Harry replied. Ginny blushed. Fred and George gave her suspicious looks.

"Now, Ginny, what did Mum tell you about making people lie so you can get off the hook for something?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, what did you do?" George asked as well. Ginny looked appalled.

"Nothing! I swear! I was having trouble with my homework, especially Divination, and Harry offered to help," Ginny replied.

"Uh huh," Fred said, looking unconvinced.

"Well, sorry we can't stay and chat some more, but we've got major work to do if we're going to get this new product out by the end of the week," George said.

"That's okay," Harry said.

"Dunno why she even took Divination in the first place..." they heard Fred say as he and George dashed up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

Ginny glared at the twins until they vanished from her sight.

"Ugh, those two," she said.

"Why do they even stay here?" Harry asked, "Don't they have their own homes?"

"Yes, but their wives took the day off to go to Hogsmeade, then they're having a 'Girl's Night Only' at George's house. But since you can't seem to separate those two when they have the option of being together, they both decided to come back here for the night," Ginny replied.

Harry laughed, "Okay."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" someone shouted from outside. Harry recognized it immediately as Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh oh, looks like ickle Won Won's been caught," Ginny mocked in a baby voice, giggling. Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh with her.

Suddenly, the kitchen door was swung open violently, making a loud snapping sound on the counter that was next to it. Mrs. Weasley came in with an angry look on her face pulling Ron by his left ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" Ron continued his remark all the way up to the twin's bedroom. Harry and Ginny clutched their stomachs in laughter.

"G'night Ron!" Hermione called, poking her head slightly through the doorway.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione turned. Her eyes brightened when she saw him; she ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Harry! I haven't seen you for so long!" she exclaimed once they parted. Ginny felt a slight bit of jealousy at the site of Harry hugging Hermione so closely. Not again, what was she thinking? She shook the thoughts from her head.

"I know! It seems like it's been forever. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Oh, brilliant. Dad and Mum are doing great at the dentist office and I've just been hanging out with Ron or reading most of the time. It's so nice not having to study for school anymore."

"I never thought the day would come when Hermione Granger said she didn't want to study," Ginny joked. The three laughed.

"Will you be here long, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Until I find a place to settle down for good," he replied. Hermione smiled.

"Good. Well then, I'd better be off. Mum will worry if I'm out this late. I'll see you both soon!" she said, waving. With that, she dashed out the door to apparate back to her house.

"G'night, Hermione," Harry saw Mr. Weasley waving out the door, he turned and said, "Harry! Good to see you, lad!"

"It's good to see you too! How was the meeting?"

"Oh it was splendid! Speaking of… Molly, dear! Can you tell everyone to come down here please!" Mr. Weasley called upstairs.

"Yes, Arthur! One moment!" Molly replied.

A few minutes later, after Mrs. Weasley had calmed down after hugging Harry over and over, pinching his cheeks and complaining that if he didn't eat anything soon, he'd break like a twig, everyone had taken a seat in the Weasley's den. They just mostly sat and started at each other for a while until Ginny finally spoke up.

"So, Dad? What's the news? It's gotta' be big for you to want all of us to come down."

Arthur turned to Molly. She looked she would burst any moment if he didn't hurry up and get on with it.

"Tell them, Arthur!" she exclaimed, smiling wide.

"Do you really want to know?" Arthur asked.

"YES!" everyone cried in unison. Arthur chuckled.

"Okay then. I've been appointed to Minister of Magic!" Everyone stared at him in shock. George laughed.

"No, really, Dad, what's the news?"

"Yeah, Dad, like you could really get appointed to Minister! That's too big of a jump from your position," Fred added. Mr. Weasley looked astonished. They didn't believe him? He stared at them longer.

"You're- actually serious?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I'm serious! I'd never joke about this kind of thing!" Arthur replied. Fred and George turned red.

"Well good job, Dad!" Fred said, still scarlet.

"We'll just be… going now… very busy…" George said. And with that, they were gone back upstairs. Ginny laughed and got up to go hug her father.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, shaking Arthur's hand.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Wow, Dad, this is amazing! Minister of Magic? Wait until I tell everyone at school about this!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Exactly how did you get appointed?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Well, the old minister, Rufus, got killed by Voldemort during the battle, as you know…" Arthur started.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"You didn't know?" Molly asked. "No one told you, Harry?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle kept me locked in my room all the time. They thought I'd bring more embarrassment and danger to the town if they let me out, so I never got to watch TV, and the owls stopped coming after about a week of me not replying to them," Harry answered.

"That's awful…" Ginny said.

"But forget that. What else happened, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Well, he was killed so that the wizarding world would not have their main source of power. No one was brave enough to take action at the time, especially after Rufus was dead. The Ministry went for a while without a Minister of Magic, until tonight. They decided they wanted someone with a more unique sense of style and protection, more unique ideas, so basically, the wanted a unique person. They chose me since I'm so interested in Muggles; they found that unique enough for them. So now, I'm the Minister of Magic!" Arthur explained.

"Wow! Interesting reason… but wow!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Wait a minute… where's Ron?" Harry asked, noticing his best friend had not attended the "family meeting."

"After I took him up to his room, Fred and George came in and gave him a toffee, telling him it'd make him a better kisser." Molly started. "He's in enough trouble for kissing Hermione like that anyway." She mumbled to herself. "Anyway, he ate it, but instead of helping him, it made his lips swell up to twice their normal size. He looks like he has two, big, red bananas on his mouth now."

Ginny couldn't help letting out a small snicker. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." She said. Molly eyed her slyly.

"He was too embarrassed to come down. I expect Fred and George are up there torturing him more." She sighed, getting up. She excused herself and went upstairs to check on them.

"Well, again, congratulations Mr. Weasley. I think I'll head off to bed. It's been an exciting evening." Harry stated.

"Indeed, indeed." Arthur replied. "That sounds pretty good right now."

"I think I'll hit the sack too, Dad." Ginny added.

"G'night then, dear." Arthur said, kissing Ginny's head lightly. He went upstairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the living room.

"Well, see you in the morning then," Harry said. Ginny nodded. She didn't want Harry to go. Even though they were still in the same house, she just liked the feeling of being around him.

Harry noticed Ginny's attitude change. He did the first thing that came to mind without even realizing it: he bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Ginny blushed bright red as watched Harry turn and head up the stairs. She smiled brightly and let out a small squeal before starting up the stairs after him.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

Ginny woke early the next morning. She sat on her windowsill and watched the sunrise. She loved sunrise. Hearing the birds sing, letting the wind twirl through her hair, watching the beautiful colors; they all soothed her.

A knock came on the door.

"One second." She said. She got up and waltzed over to the door. "Oh, hello, Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I need some advice." She replied.

"All right, got for it." Ginny said, sitting down on her bed cross-legged. Hermione took a seat in an armchair near the bed.

"I really love your brother."

"Yes, I know. I still can't figure out why… but I know." Ginny replied. Hermione chucked, then became serious.

"I think- I think he's going to propose to me soon." Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Propose? Already? But you've only been going out for a year!"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I need your advice. Because I love him, and I really do want to marry him, I just don't know if now is the right time."

Ginny sat like a little girl just begging to hear more of a bedtime story.

"Sometimes I feel like our relationship will never work out, just because we get into so many rows. Honestly, Ron tends to overreact, a lot. So if he proposes, and I tell him that I want to hold off for a while, I don't know what that will do to our relationship." Hermione finished. Water began to fill her eyes.

"You're completely right about my brother and his little overreacting problem, but he loves you, more than any girl he's ever known. And if you choose to hold off on a marriage, he will wait for you." Ginny comforted. Hermione smiled through her tears and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin. You will be the best sister-in-law anyone could ask for." She said when they parted.

"Sister-in-law." Ginny repeated. "That's something that will take a while to get used to."

Hermione laughed, getting up from the chair.

"I'll see you soon." She said. With one small "pop" she apparated back to her house.

Ginny smiled and went back to her original spot at the windowsill. The sun was now completely up over the horizon and was turning into a melon orange color already.

Another knock came on her door.

"Come in."

"Was that Hermione?" She turned to see Ron walking in towards her.

"Yep."

"Well, why didn't you tell me! I had something I wanted to ask her." He said gloomily.

"Maybe you should hold off and wait a while before you 'ask any questions'." Ginny replied. Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"All right…" He said confused and walked back to his room.

Ginny sighed. She looked back outside.

"Finally, some quiet." She whispered.

Another knock.

Ginny inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to hold in her anger.

"Come in." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gin. Is this not a good time?" Harry's voice came through the door.

"Oh, Harry! No, it's fine. You can come in." She called back.

The door opened and Harry came over and sat on the windowsill next to her, smiling.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes, and no."

Harry's eyes told her to go on.

"Hermione was just here. She knows Ron is going to propose to her soon, but she doesn't think she's ready to get married quite yet. But Ron, being the git he sometimes is, might overreact about the whole situation, but Hermione doesn't want to risk their relationship."

"Oh, tough spot." Harry replied.

"Yeah."

"Just know that when you feel like you need to help with something, sometimes it's just best to keep quiet for a while and let things unravel by themselves. If the situation demands your help, you'll know it. But don't take action before you know it's needed."

Ginny exhaled sharply.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks, Harry," she said, giving him a hug. He put his arms around her too. He loved this feeling, of holding her in his arms, keeping her safe. Then he realized what he was doing and let go. He noticed Ginny must have been thinking the same thing, or close to it, because then their presences became awkward.

Harry cleared his throat, wishing he could find something to say to break the silence.

"Well, um, I probably need to get ready now, so um, can we talk later?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just-" He left the room.

Ginny went to her dresser and pulled out a thin green t-shirt with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt to go over it. She took off her nightgown and put the tops on. She also picked a pair of blue jeans and threw those on as well. She put her nightgown into the third drawer and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

As she went down to breakfast, Harry was already beginning to eat the mountain of pancakes piled in front of him.

"Mum, honestly, you're going to kill Harry with all that food!" she exclaimed. Her mother whipped around from the counter.

"Well, look at the lad! He'll snap in two someday, you just wait and see," she replied, pointing her wand at Ginny as she said so. Ginny chuckled as she took a seat across from Harry, helping herself to two pancakes.

"Any owls today, Mum?" Ron asked, running down the stairs.

"No, why? Are you expecting one?" Molly asked curiously.

"Well, actually, yes. I sent in an application to play for the Chudley Cannons. I'm still waiting to see if I get to try out."

"That's… interesting." Molly said, turning back to the counter to cook some ham.

"That's it? All I get is an 'interesting'?" Ron asked.

"What Mum means to say is that do you think Quidditch is really your thing, Ron? I mean, you did get knocked out last year…" Ginny reminded him.

"And _just_ when I was beginning to get over that!" Ron exclaimed, getting red in the cheeks. "I think you're just jealous."

"Oh really? That's what you think, huh?" Ginny put down her fork and stared at her brother, starting to get upset.

"Yeah! Just because you weren't smart enough to think of signing up yourself sooner!"

"Ron! I'm not even out of school yet! In case you didn't notice, you have to be actually counted as a wizard before you can apply for those kinds of things. You happen to be eighteen already, I'm just now going to turn seventeen."

Ron started to say something, then paused. He didn't know exactly how to reply to that. After all, Ginny was right. He huffed some air at her and went back upstairs, mumbling to himself.

"He won't stay up there long," Ginny said, taking a sip of milk.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"He's a Weasley, and a Weasley can never skip breakfast."

Right as Ginny finished, Ron came back down the stairs, grabbed a plate, some pancakes and a piece of the freshly made ham and trailed back upstairs, not making eye-contact with anyone.

"Brothers." Ginny muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5**

Later that afternoon, Harry was attempting to help Ginny learn how to play Wizard's Chess. He would get frustrated easily when she would move her pawn to the wrong spot and complain that moving the pawn should be the easiest to remember. And of course, Ginny felt bad because she was trying her hardest to understand.

"I'm just surprised Ron didn't think and teach you sooner," Harry stated. Ginny giggled and nodded.

"I'm doing my best," she replied.

"Well, here, I'll tell you what. In order to relieve the stress, would you care to come with me to Hogsmeade for a while?" Harry asked. Ginny was shocked.

Is he- is he asking me out? She thought.

"You mean like a date?" she asked to clarify.

"I'd consider it more of an... 'outing,'" he replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, I'll apparate us," he offered, standing up and taking her hand in his.

"All right, let's go."

First off, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop. Harry bought Ginny a flower that squirts water at people when they smell it or hold it close to their face. So of course, when Harry handed it to her and she blushed as she raised it up to smell it, icy water shot out onto her nose and cheeks. She laughed as Harry wiped a drop of water falling down her cheek, making Ginny shiver. She rubbed the rest off with her sleeve and playfully slugged Harry.

"That wasn't funny," she said.

"Then why are you laughing?" Harry teased. All Ginny could do was continue laughing.

"I'll get you back for that, you just wait."

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks about fifteen minutes later. They just sat and chatted while sipping some butterbeer, recalling old memories.

"Oh and remember that time when Ron got his dress robes for the Yule Ball and thought they were for me?" Ginny asked.

"Who could forget? You should've seen the look on Professor McGonagall's face before the dance. She tried to help and fix the ruffles, but I don't think that will ever be possible," Harry replied.

"Good times," Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"And when we won the Quidditch match to win the Cup in my sixth year? Remember that party?" Harry asked.

"How am I supposed to remember? I was too busy snogging you," she replied.

Harry laughed, "Oh, right."

An awkward silence now followed.

"Subject change?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah."

"Oh blimey. Remember when you told me about the time Myrtle found you naked in the prefect's bathroom with the golden egg?"

Harry groaned, "She wouldn't bloody leave me alone "

Ginny laughed. "How did you get out without her- you know- seeing it all?"

"That was the worst part. I had to jump out as quickly as I could, grab my bathrobe, jump back in, and find a way to get it on without her seeing. In the meantime, I was also dodging her as she floated around me, giggling and giggling. If she weren't a ghost, I would've punched her."

"How dare you even consider hitting a lady?" Ginny teased.

"I can't believe I just told you all that. I didn't tell anyone else about it."

"Well I'm glad I can be here for your embarrassing moments."

They paid for their drinks and left for Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. Harry bought Ginny a giant rainbow sucker that would take her all week to finish. They then began their journey back to the Burrow, one licking a huge sucker, the other munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Once they reached Hogsmeade Station, Harry apparated them back to the Burrow. Harry turned to Ginny when they appeared at the front door and burst out laughing. During the apparation, Ginny's sucker had become stuck to her cheek. She blushed bright red while trying and getting it off. Once it finally gave way, she frantically tried to rub off the rest of the sticky substance covering her right cheek.

Ginny wasn't pleased that Harry was still mocking her, so as he began to step through the doorway, she held out her foot in front of him. And sure enough, he tripped and fell right through the now open door, because right at that moment, a flustered Hermione Granger was stomping out. He landed right onto her shoulders as she tried to grab him before his head hit the counter next to the door. She promptly stood him up properly and continued huffing all the way out into the yard.

"Hermione! Hermione please wait!"

Ron came rushing out after her, making a quick gesture to Harry and Ginny to let them know they needed to go inside.

"Blimey, Gin, what was that for?" Harry asked, clutching his shoulder that hit the doorway on his way into Hermione's arms.

"Never mind that, I want to see what's going on," she replied, racing to the window above the sink, trying to get a good view of the couple outside.

Ginny couldn't make out the exact words, but from what she could tell, Hermione was yelling at Ron for never understanding her and taking the time to let her speak. Ron came back with something about how she always was over-reacting to what he would say, which really made Hermione get upset. She slapped Ron hard across the cheek and apparated to her house.

Ginny turned to Harry in shock. He had heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh and knew what happened right away.

Ron appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. His face was pale, except, of course, for the slight red mark forming on his left cheek.

"You all right, mate?" Harry asked, concerned; but no reply came from Ron. He gloomily walked towards the stairs, acting as if he were almost in some sort of trance. Harry and Ginny followed him to the staircase and watched as he slowly ascended the steps up to his room.

Ginny groaned. "I'll go talk to him," she offered. She started her way up after him, but came to a sudden halt, turning back around and faced Harry.

"Oh, and I told you I'd get you back," she added with a smirk. She then turned and dashed up the steps. It took Harry a moment to process what she meant, but when he did, a smile formed on his face. He waltzed over to the couch and plopped down, closing his eyes gently. Her laugh was still ringing in his ears. He loved the way her eyes would twinkle when she laughed or was just happy in general. He loved the way she'd twirl her hair around her finger when she was bored. He loved the way she-

Wait, what in the world was he thinking? Why was he thinking about her so much all the time now?

Now, I know everyone else is aware of the exact reason why. But our dear Harry has no clue that he is in fact falling in love with Ginny Weasley.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ginny knocked twice on Ron's shut door. The sign at the top of the door bearing his name rattled because of it's loose hinges.

"Ron?" she called.

"Go away," came a muffled reply.

"Ron, it's Ginny. Can I please come in?" she twisted the handle and opened the door slightly, peeking though. Ron was lying face down into his pillow. Ginny sighed and walked over to Ron's bed. She sat down on the edge and stared at the fiery red hair on the back of his head.

"Ron, everything's gonna' be okay. She'll come back-"

"How would you know?" he snapped, turning his head from his pillow to glare at her. "What if this time I pushed her too far. What if this time she-" his voice choked a little, "left for good?" He flung his face back into the pillow and lay motionless all over again.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron, pull yourself together. I had to suck it up for over a year when Harry broke up with me-"

"But Gin!" Ron interrupted, flopping onto his side so he could talk to her. "I've loved Hermione ever since I was fourteen! That was when I knew for sure at least, all the other years I had a huge crush on her. And now I finally have her, well, had her, but I blew it. Why do I always mess up?" he asked.

"Don't make me answer that," Ginny joked. Ron sneered.

"It was a rhetorical question anyway," he added.

"Ron, girls are strange when it comes to love. We'll get ourselves in deep, pouring our hearts out, then end up getting hurt in the end. I'm sure Hermione just doesn't want that happening to her."

"But I don't want to do that to her, Gin. I would never want to hurt her. And if I have-" he groaned and hit himself on the face.

"Just give her some time. If she's the Hermione I know, she'll come straight back. She loves you too much," Ginny replied. At this, a grin was finally forced out of Ron.

"Either way, I'm going to her house tomorrow to apologize. And I'll bring her flowers, and chocolate, and-"

"Woah, Ron, don't overdo it," she laughed. Ron chuckled too.

"Thanks, Gin. I think I'm better now."

"Good," she replied, standing and heading for the door. She was halfway out when she said, "and make sure the flowers aren't yellow."

She shut the door, leaving a confused Ron lying on his bed.


End file.
